The Sun Shines For You
by Aldrean Treu Peri
Summary: First Season Romance no Minako folks, gomen! Between nightmares and other terrors of late hours, can Mamoru and Usagi ever be together in happiness?
1. Waking Dreams

**The Sun Shines For You:**

**Prologue: Waking Dreams**

The air was stale and lifeless as the howling wind tore through the decrepit towers and halls.  The entire place was empty and hollow, crumbling buildings only a shadow of the great civilization that once stood upon the moon.  She wasn't sure how she knew where she was, but certainly this place was the moon.  Marble pillars were fallen, pathways made up of stepping-stones that must have led through gardens were broken and the gardens themselves were reduced to ash and choked foliage.  Dust lay heavy on the ruins and the impressions left by her footsteps seemed as lost as everything surrounding her.  Tears stung her eyes and her voice caught in her throat as she walked as silently as she could, not daring to shatter the timeless sorrow of the dying empire.  Here and there were signs of life, a spoon and bowl forgotten on the floor in what was left of the grand kitchen, the throne still standing under the weight of the beams that had fallen upon it, even a solitary crimson rose upon an embroidered pillow in one of the sleeping chambers.

      It seemed as though destruction claimed this remarkable site in great haste, banishing the people to the realm of death and then letting the effects of time and weather see to what was left of the palace and surrounds.  Strangely however, there were no bones to be found …she thought this peculiar because surely, if the wood had not yet degraded, the bones would not have turned to dust.  Yet she was thankful for the absence, her heart still weighted by the pain that blanketed the moon like the layers of dust.  How she longed to reach out and sniff the rose, but still the fright of changing this unspoken memorial …and the fear that the rose would dissolve into ash and dust prevented her from doing so.  So she continued on, heading in no particular direction until another relic brought her short.

      There was a sword imbedded in the stone, the hilt and part of the magnificent blade protruding from the ground and silently beckoning her to approach and wrest the weapon from its improper resting place.  But something stopped her, a feeling that it was not hers and that someday the rightful owner would return to claim the superb rapier.  This thought gave her comfort and she allowed a small, sad smile to cross her face as she bide farewell to the artifact and took another devastated path further into the heart of the ruins.

      Memories filtered back unbidden of a time when the palace stood in glorious splendor and there was a benevolent Queen to watch over the people while guiding her sole daughter on the arduous path to the throne.  When she was in love with a dashing knight, a Prince of the Earth and he gave her roses and guarded her from the evil that sprung forth from his home planet.  When he alone stood against the malice and was killed for this, and his blade …so powerful and grand …when it slid home in her breast and she fell into death to join her beloved.  

      She gasped aloud at the force of these memories and crumpled to her knees, holding her hands over her chest as she fought back bitter sobs and strove to conquer the images and sounds assaulting her mind and senses as she remembered: soft, golden laughter; strong arms about her waist; a deep husky voice by her ear; playful teasing; forbidden love; ignoring the warnings of her guardians; stuffy ballrooms; a sense of foreboding; the dreadful attack by the dark witch; sacrifice when the anguish of her loss and the agony of her heart proved too strong.  She recoiled instinctively from this place …the place that was the source of her residual pain and sorrow …where Endymion had been slain and where she had taken her own life.  Weeping uncontrollably she staggered to her feet and fled, falling several times and scraping her tender palms, somehow tearing the pale white gown she wore and bumping into the wreckage.  She ran blindly as tears scoured her cheeks and harsh sobs racked her petite body and she cried out one final time as she stumbled over a cinder and plunged into a well, into inky darkness and terror.


	2. Precious Moments

**Chapter One: Precious Moments**

Usagi screamed as she shot upright in her bed, gasping for breath as her heart raced.  She was trembling, covered in a cold sweat and her eyes were sore from crying …but why had she been crying?  She had had a dream …or maybe it was a nightmare, but she could not recall even the faintest detail of it.  And yet parts of it were still so fresh in her mind, the sensations and emotions at least, the sadness and terror and being bathed in the choking darkness, that the tears still fell from her eyes and she let her head sink down until her chin rested against her chest and she could finally regain some semblance of calm and relief.

      Luna was there then, licking away her salty tears with a tongue like sandpaper but which felt so good against her face.  The dark cat was purring loudly, rubbing her forehead against Usagi's chin after the streaks had been washed away from her face and Usagi reached out an unsure hand to gently stroke the reassuring form of her cat.  Even now the remainders of her dream slipped away like quicksilver and she fumed at the loss.  For so long now she had experienced the dreams and woken with a cry and hot tears and never had the actual contents of the dream stayed to provide some answers.  But always there was Luna at her side to bring back the comfort of being at home, safe in her bed and with a friend.

      "Oh, Luna," She whimpered.  "It was the dream."

      "And that is all it was, Usagi, just a dream.  You don't have to worry about it anymore because you're awake now and dreams can't reach you when you're conscious." Luna mewed.  "I don't suppose you can remember any of it?"

      Usagi shook her head and willed herself to stop shaking as she continued to pet the black cat.  Her brow furrowed.  "Luna, your crescent moon is glowing," She mumbled as sleep lulled her once more.  But with sleep came the nightmare and so she fought off the tantalizing leave of awareness to run her fingers lightly over the golden crescent moon that adorned Luna's forehead.  Luna looked suddenly thoughtful and flinched as though a jolt of electricity had passed from Usagi's fingertips to her body.

      "It shouldn't be," Luna murmured.

      Usagi blinked as the glow faded.  "Don't worry Luna, it stopped now."

      Luna let out a sigh of relief and smiled a cat smile.  "I hope it doesn't again.  It only means trouble, Usagi.  When the crescent moon glows, that means that the Princess is in distress.  We can only hope that she remains all right wherever she is, after all, we can't do anything to help her if we don't know who she is."

      Usagi pursed her lips in mild frustration and glanced over at her bunny alarm clock.  The illuminated red lights read: **3:12 A.M**.  She groaned and shook her head, quickly earning Luna's concern again.  She flashed her feline advisor a half-smile to let her know that nothing was truly the matter.  "I don't want to sleep again, Luna.  I can't stand it."

      "I understand, Usagi, but you must get some rest or you will never stay awake at school tomorrow.  You cannot function without some sleep and you must be at the top of your form to work as a senshi …especially the leader.  We've gone through this conversation several times before, Usagi, and recall that the dreams usually only come once a night."

      Usagi sighed.  "I suppose so, Luna." Already her vision was fading as she sank back onto her bed and closed her eyes, asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.  And she dreamt of a prison unlike any other wherein she called upon Endymion to free not just her, but him as well …and she called upon her savior and lover to recover the Mystical Silver Crystal.

*    *    *

Usagi was preoccupied as she hurried down the street to school.  She was undoubtedly going to be late again, but at that moment the prospect didn't trouble her as much as it might have.  Her thoughts were on the one thing she could ever remember from her twin dreams: Endymion.  That man, that knight in shining armor, that man of dreams.  She asked him something, demanded something of him …only she couldn't recall.  Always he seemed so desperate to help her, with love buried in his heart, but she didn't know what she asked of him, only that she did.  Perhaps the Princess would be able to help her find him, once they found her that was.  Surely the Princess would want to help!

      With a startled 'Oof' she ran into someone and started to fall backwards as she hastily called out an apology.  But her tumble to the pavement was cut short by strong, familiar arms catching hers as a voice she knew too well spoke up,  "Well, Odango, just can't stay out of my arms for even a day, eh?"

      Usagi blushed and quickly stepped backwards.  "You were the one who caught me, Mamoru-baka," She informed.

      "Would you prefer it if next time I let you fall into traffic?" He inquired mildly, pulling her from the busy street.  "Come now, Odango Atama, what kind of gentleman would I be then, ne?" He paused and glanced at his watch.  "Late to school again, Odango?"

      Usagi's face fell as she remembered why she was late and she replied without much life,  "Hai, Mamoru-baka, nothing new for me.  Of course, if they hadn't built the building so far from my house this would never happen."

      Mamoru chuckled.  "Well, Odango, would you like a ride?  If we hurry you may just arrive on time." He walked over to a parked motorcycle.  "You caught me just as I was walking back here, I had an errand to run before school."

      Usagi licked her lips as she stared at the motorcycle.  "You want _me _to ride on _that_?" She gaped as he nodded.  "Are you insane?  I would fall off and die!" She yelped.  

      He grinned.  "No you wouldn't, Odango, here put on the spare helmet and hop up behind me." She eyed the motorcycle warily as she accepted the black helmet and fit it on her head.  "It fits even with the odangoes," He commented, taking her hands and pulling her to the bike.  "Now, you just slip on here behind me and put your arms around my waist."

      Usagi slowly climbed on and rested her small hands on his waist, silently enjoying the feeling of his warm body beneath her touch.  Mamoru laughed again and Usagi decided that the sound suited him, then he started the engine and suddenly it was all she could do to stay on the motorcycle.  Quickly wrapping her arms about his waist she pressed close against his back and shut her eyes as they pulled away.

      A century later – or so it felt – the thunderous noise stopped and she heard Mamoru's voice calling to her.  "Odango, we're here.  Odango Atama?  You can ease up on the death grip now.  Odango?" She opened her eyes as he shifted to turn around and blinked before a dazzling smile lit up her face.  She abandoned her lethal hold around his waist to throw her arms around his neck and hug him close.

      "I'm alive!  I'm alive and that was _sooo _much fun!  I want to go for another ride, Mamoru-san!  Please!" She pleaded, still hugging him close.  Mamoru's entire body shook as he laughed and returned the embrace as much as he could.

      "Of course, Odango, but right now you're going to be late for school," He said.  A very shocked Odango Atama pulled away suddenly and grabbed his wrist to verify this fact with the wristwatch.  With a squeal she hopped off the bike and tossed Mamoru the helmet.  Smiling gratefully and giving a polite bow, Usagi left him and sped off towards her school to arrive in class just in time.

*    *    *

Usagi skipped merrily alongside Hino Rei who laughed at Usagi's childlike exuberance and playfully swatted her with one of her flyers.  Usagi only giggled and darted away, but not before getting in a hit of retaliation with her own share of the flyers.  The raven-haired priestess of the Cherry Hill Temple finally gave in a few minutes later, warding off her golden-haired friend with the flyers until help arrived.  Chiba Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist and twirled her away, preventing her attack from reaching Rei.

      "Arigato, Chiba-san," Rei said, offering Mamoru a polite bow.  "While these flyers make exceptional weapons, Grandfather would not appreciate it if they were all destroyed before the winter celebration."

      Usagi sobered quickly in Mamoru's arms, glancing up at the strong young man before stepping away.  "Hai, you're right Rei, come on," She replied and started off again after taping a flyer to Mamoru's forehead so it hung down over his eyes.  

      "Odango Atama!" He exclaimed as Usagi grabbed Rei's hand and ran with her to safety.

      Rei took in the rosy flush on her friend's face and caught the soft warmth of something beyond mere infatuation that sparkled in Usagi's azure eyes and came to a fascinating realization.  Though not particularly interested in boys or a love life for herself of that manner, Rei privately longed for the angel child with honey-golden buns of spun silk hair to find a man to cherish and love her as much as she would he.  Deciding to act on her insight, Rei pulled Usagi to a halt outside a busy little café and spun the younger girl around to face her.

      "All right, Usagi, what was that all about?  Is Chiba Mamoru your boyfriend?" She began.

      Usagi blanched momentarily but recovered enough to falter her way through a response.  "Oh no, of course not!  He doesn't even know my name.  We just bump into each other frequently and he teases me some …its actually kind of sweet," She threw in before Rei could go all protective on her.  "How do you know him?"

      "The T.A. Private Girls School once attended the same seminar as the Moto Azabu School of Excellence and Chiba-san spoke there as a representative of his class.  He's seventeen and in the eleventh grade, single and from what I hear he gets good marks in school all the time.  That's all I really know about him." Rei explained.  For a moment she had been tempted to flare Usagi's jealousy but refrained at the last moment, knowing that Usagi would be stubborn enough in admitting her feelings without having the false belief that she would somehow hurt Rei hovering over her head.  Usagi was just the sort to put off her own happiness so her friends could be blessed, at times her way of putting everyone else before her took too much precedence.  It was best to let Usagi know early on that Rei had no interest in Mamoru.  Besides, what would a Shinto priestess hoping to be the head priestess of the Cherry Hill Temple need with men and love?  Such things should never be mixed, she knew from experience.

      "Oh." Usagi murmured, seemingly lost in her own world, Rei permitted herself a small smile, sure of what – or rather, _who _– was on Usagi's mind.  Usagi pulled out a golden star watch and Rei frowned in bewilderment, wondering when Usagi had gotten the object.  "We still have time to post the rest of these flyers before the senshi meeting at the Crown Center Arcade, Rei, let's get on with it!" She exclaimed.  Rei shoved any thoughts of the watch from her mind as she chased after Usagi who had once again smacked her with the flyers.


	3. Night Stalker

Chapter Two: Night Stalker 

Mamoru stared out at the dismal weather, the day having gone under a drastic change from the bright and sunny day yesterday.  Rain fell in quiet sheets, the sound of the falling water drowned out by loud cracks of thunder.  The clouds above were thick and a stark grey that was almost black.  He was grateful to be inside while the storm raged without the parlor but he couldn't accomplish the task he had come there to do in the first place.  For some reason, his eyes would not stay on the page and he knew why.

      Usagi was sitting by herself in a booth near the window, her fathomless blue eyes gazing out into the wet weather as she absently stirred the iced tea set on the table before her.  She sighed softly and blinked before taking a sip of her tea, setting it back on the table and stirring it some more.  He found it ridiculous that such a girl would be sitting alone in a booth bored out of her mind and set about to resolve this dilemma.

      He closed the novel he had, dog-earing the page and pocketed his thin, wire-frame reading glasses.  Before he could lose his confidence he stepped over to where she sat and slipped into the booth opposite her, laying the book down without care.  Usagi blinked and looked over to him, surprise evident in her eyes.  She opened her mouth to say something but he quickly pressed two fingers to her utterly kissable lips and smiled innocently.

      "Is something the matter, Usagi?" He asked softly, deciding at the last moment to drop her hated nickname.  He wanted to help her, not make her angry.  

      Her lips quirked into a half-smile as she moved back from his fingers and her gaze flickered down to the counter hesitantly.  Unsurely she licked her lips and finally sighed.  "Iie, Mamoru-san, daibajou.  Arigato," She said and moved to leave.  

      "Usagi …" Mamoru began, trailing off in a mock-threatening tone.  He reached out and caught her wrist easily, not exactly holding her there but ensuring that he didn't want her to leave so soon.  "I came over here to keep you company and to see if you wanted a hot chocolate.  Please, sit awhile?" He paused and grinned impudently.  "I'll give you a ride home on my motorcycle," He tempted.

      Usagi's eyes brightened at the mention of both a hot cocoa _and _a ride on his motorcycle.  "Well …I suppose I could stay a little longer." She conceded slowly, not wanting to appear too eager.  She smiled dazzlingly at him.  "Let's talk chocolate,"

      Mamoru blinked and chuckled, lifting his arm to snag the attention of one of the waitresses.  "I'd like two hot chocolates, please, and two chocolate chip muffins." He told the young woman.  She nodded as she jotted down the order and a smile broke across her face as she looked up, regarding the pair with perceptive honey-brown eyes.

      "Of course, sir," She replied professionally.  "Your date's hairstyle is really kawaii," She added in a hushed whisper pitched to be overheard.  Usagi flushed and one hand lifted to touch her gleaming golden tresses absently as the waitress giggled and winked at them.  "Your order will be up in a moment, thank you sir.  Have a nice day!" She said cheerily, backing away from the table and walking towards the counter.

      Usagi was still a becoming shade of soft pink and she looked up, meeting Mamoru's eyes and blushing deeper as she stammered for something to say.  Mamoru gazed on raptly, charmed by Usagi's behavior until he decided to rescue her from herself.  "You know, your hair really is kawaii." He told her seriously, reaching out across the table to gently brush her honey-golden bangs from her forehead.  It felt just like spun silk, soft and delicate and entirely Usagi.

      "Ari …arigato, Mamoru-san," Usagi managed after a moment.  Her face slowly came away from the rosy flush that matched her full lips and returned to her normal skin tone of peaches-and-cream.  She brightened and smiled dazzlingly.  "Your hair is kawaii too, when it falls across your face like that," She put in, grinning mischievously.  "Especially that one tuft right …" She flicked the ebony lock in question,  "here."

      Mamoru smiled.  "Arigato, Usagi …Odango Atama," He replied with ease.  The waitress returned with the two tall, frothy mugs of cocoa and the muffins, grinned at the couple and departed again without comment.  Mamoru sipped slowly at his cocoa and watched as Usagi slurped some of hers, slower than normal as though she were actually savoring the taste this once, or trying to keep from burning her tongue.  "Please, Usagi, tell me what is wrong,"

      Usagi licked her lips hesitantly, a pretty little frown marring her delicate brow as she searched for words.  Her stunning eyes of lapis lazuli captured his for a moment and she sighed in weary acceptance.  "I …I am not sure, Mamoru.  I think perhaps the stem of it is the dreams." His expression darkened at the mention of dreams but she did not notice, her eyes distant as speaking of her dreams to him drew her back to the nightmares that had woken her screaming too many times of late.  "I can't remember anything of the first dream …" Her voice was shaky and she steadied it with effort,  "but I think that it is not a dream I would ever care to have even once.  The second isn't as …bad …" Her nose crinkled and her eyes reflected confusion as she attempted to clarify her words.  "The first is a nightmare, I know that much, and it has always shaken me to the core …the second could be a summoning.  I am standing alone before a pool of dark water reflecting the light of the moon at its crescent and I am speaking with someone.  Pleading with a person named Endymion.  I cannot remember what I was asking him to do, only that his name is Endymion and he wanted more than anything to do as I begged." She took a deep breath, intense emotions clouding her azure eyes.  "Have you ever woken from a dream …screaming …and crying?" Her voice was small, frightened and she stared into him without actually seeming to look at him.

      Mamoru swallowed past the lump in his throat.  Talking with Usagi about dreams had reawakened his own hazy memories.  "I think I have, Usa," He whispered.  "I have a dream as well …similar to your second one.  There is a woman, her features hidden by shadows and the tears glistening upon her cheeks.  Her name is Selenity and she is terribly worried about something.  She wants to come to my side, to be freed …but something prevents her from moving.  She seems so sad and helpless, but I can sense about her a very great power." He trailed off, blinking to return to reality.

      Usagi's eyes were still slightly gazed, her lower lip trembling as she gazed at something not there.  Taking another breath he reached out and placed one hand on her shoulder, intending to shake her gently back, but at his mere touch she shivered and jolted, blinking rapidly as she glanced around.  She noted his hand upon her shoulder and smiled wanly at him.  "Arigato, Mamoru-san, for the cocoa and the muffin …and, well, everything.  The roads are slick, ride carefully," She warned, quickly finishing her hot chocolate and snatching her muffin from the table.  She tucked the muffin into her pocket, impulsively kissed his cheek and was gone before he knew it.

      Mamoru sighed heavily.  "I was supposed to give you a lift home, Usagi-Odango-Atama," He spoke into the air.  Rolling his eyes he polished off his own hot cocoa, threw down a few yen and grabbed the muffin, tossing it into the air and catching it expertly as he walked over to the counter where Furuhata Motoki, the arcade worker, was waiting on the people sitting on the old-fashioned red and chrome stools.  The blond young man glanced up, his periwinkle blue eyes laughing as usual as he wiped his hands on his apron.  Motoki was the only person Mamoru knew who could wear an apron and still look dignified …well, besides certain women.  The thought of some of the uppity high-class women he knew wearing aprons and doing honest work brought a low laugh.

      "Hello, Motoki, business is good I see." He greeted.

      Motoki flashed him a warm smile.  "Life is good, isn't it, Mamoru?" He asked casually.  The smug gleam in his eye put Mamoru on guard instantly.

      "It's getting better," He replied slowly.

      Motoki seemed frustrated at his response.  "I didn't catch any wailing today.  Could it be Mamoru finally managed to _not _stick his foot in his mouth today?  Maybe perchance a productive conversation ensued?  Please, Mamoru, tell me you didn't make her cry,"

      Mamoru looked affronted.  "Of course not.  I bought her a hot chocolate and a muffin and cheered her up.  She was looking so down today and all,"

      "Yeah, she wasn't quite herself when she first came in,"

      "Besides, I don't always eat my foot." Mamoru muttered defensively.

      One blink.  Two.  Wholehearted, tear-jerking laughter.  Motoki gasped and wheezed as he tried to stop, but that only succeeded in making him laugh harder.  "Oh …you're so right!" He managed after a long moment.  The customers had begun to stare.  "Usually it's your whole leg!"

      Mamoru sighed.  "Yuk it up, Apron-boy.  I've got things to do and places to be, and please remember to breath." He advised, shaking his head slowly as he left.  Motoki's behavior had been strange at best and Mamoru decided that he didn't want to question the reason behind it.  Some things were better left alone.

*    *    *

Rain itself never bothered her.  In fact, the gentle pitter-patter of the falling droplets of water as they descended to grant life to the world comforted her more often than not.  It was the thunder and lightning that terrified her, ever since the hurricane that had struck when she was roughly six.  That, and the fact that the sky took on a whole new evil during violent storms, but she didn't want to think about frightening stuff like that.  At the moment she was dancing home, letting the cool rain land upon her tongue and drip into her mouth as she spun and skipped down the street.  In a way, the tender rain served to wash away her worries and let her thoughts soar without restraint when it fell as softly as it was just then.  Plus, it reminded her of Mamoru.  But it seemed as though everything reminded her of the confusing young man lately …

      Ever since he had been so kind and generous the other day, giving her a ride to school …sweeping her into his arms as she playfully fought with Rei.  Oh, she didn't think she'd ever forget how wonderful it felt to be enclosed in his warm embrace lifted from the ground and pressed tight against him by powerful arms …and then he had spun her and continued to hold her until she stuck the flyer to his forehead and ran off.  The whole encounter was priceless …and then she shook her head.  Since then he had also bought her the hot chocolate and the muffin and had shared something incredibly special.  He had listened to her and then told her of his own similar dream.  And it just felt so _nice _to not be alone anymore like that.  Knowing someone else was there for her to talk with encouraged the warmth within her chest to blossom.  

      Hope burned brightly within the confines of her heart, hope that fueled her dreams and ignited her passion.  She hardly dared to breathe her fantasies, as wild as they were.  Really, cool and suave Chiba Mamoru …loving her?  But still, just the way he had been acting lately, how well they had been interacting.  It was enough of a foundation to make a girl swoon.  She still had her doubts, but now she had some faith as well.  After all, she knew she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't sure what Mamoru looked for in appearances and though her grades could be better, she knew she'd be able to bring them up just to make him proud.  As for her frequent bouts of clumsiness, well, she wasn't sure what to do about those, but wasn't it written somewhere that for true love to flourish one had to accept the flaws of another with the good?

      She faltered on the sidewalk, sticking her tongue back in her mouth and letting the raindrops roll down her face.  True love?  She wasn't even wholly convinced that she liked the man and already she was making wedding plans?  Well, no matter, she'd just have to build more on their relationship.  If he was going to be nice and considerate then there was no reason for her to fight off friendship, especially if she wanted to be closer than that.  But for now she'd just have to deal with whatever she got.  If he truly cared for her, well, she'd be elated, but first she had to figure out just where her heart lay in regards to him.  Not an altogether easy task, but one she held high hopes for.

      And if she ever needed to talk with someone, she could visit Rei or speak with Ami, or stop by Makoto's place.  Friends surrounded her and even Motoki could probably shed some interesting light on the situation.  Sighing happily, she turned her bright-eyed gaze back up to the ominous clouds overhead.  Rain was good and all, but really, it was winter!  It should have been snowing, not raining, but she figured that it was close enough for the time being.  The thought struck her that she was settling for less far too often of late, but she shrugged it off.  After all, she did have patience …and all good things come to those who wait.

      There was a heavy boom of thunder that rumbled the earth and Usagi shrieked, jumping into the air.  Panting, she peered up at the sky and noted with growing apprehension that the weather wasn't the only thing turning the sky dark, but also the fact that it was getting increasingly late.  Taking several deep breaths to slow her heartbeat and to bring some semblance of calm back to her, she closed her eyes and shivered, feeling the cold rain beating down on her exposed skin, making her already damp clothing even more soggy.  For winter, the temperature at least had the sense to drop, but now she was cursing herself for forgetting her jacket as she had raced to school that morning.  There was no wind, thankfully, a chilly gust was all she needed to catch pneumonia she was sure, and that was something she'd rather not get.  

      Hard, unsteady footfalls sounded from behind her, above the volume of the storm and pounding rain and a sense of dread shot through her, pricking the fine hairs at the nape of her neck and chilling her blood.  Swallowing past a lump of fear in her throat, she turned slowly, silently praying beneath her breath for someone she knew to come along and save her from this potentially dangerous situation.  However, all of her friends were smarter than she and would of course be out of this poor weather, curled up safe and sound in their beds and reading manga, or doing their homework or – in Rei's case – performing a fire reading.  She didn't want to open her eyes to face her horror, but she knew there was no choice …besides, should worse come to worse, she was Sailor Moon, surely she could fend off the scum of the streets long enough for a distraction to give her the chance to flee.  Slowly, regretfully, her eyes fluttered open and she nearly swooned to the harsh, unyielding pavement at that.

      Half-crouched before her on the street was a dirty man in tattered rags, the stink of alcohol strong in the air and a lecherous look in his dark eyes as he advanced upon her.  He grabbed at her with sudden speed that she had not expected and caught her wrists in a painfully tight hold.  The man hadn't shaved in days and a ragged scar ran from his left cheek, across his nose and down to his chin.  Sneering at her, he yanked her close and exhaled foul breath in her face.

      "Well, well, well, what's a pretty little doll like you doing out in this rain?  I think I oughta get you warm, little girl, if you're real quiet and don't try to pull nothing naughty." He coughed and Usagi took advantage of his weakened hold to squirm one arm free and kicked him savagely in the shin.  Howling in pain, he slapped her across the face with the back of her hand and Usagi gasped, tripping backwards in astonishment and hurt, landing hard on her bottom.  She blinked away the tears and rain, momentarily too stunned to do anything, the fact that a man had struck her boggled her thoughts.  With a curse and a growl, the man grabbed the front of her shirt, where her transformation brooch rested and hauled her bodily to her feet, slamming her against the building nearby with enough force to drive the air from her lungs.  Her head cracked against the stone and she moaned breathlessly, her chest burning as she fought to breathe.  Without warning, the man was upon her again, one hand slipping beneath her skirts as her vision swam and her head pounded, a knife in his other hand pressed to her throat, but she could hardly register the biting steel anymore than she had seen him drawn the weapon in the first place.  

      Unexpectedly, a hand snapped the man's wrist back, sending the knife clattering into a puddle, and her unknown savior torn the man from her, heaving him to the ground in a heap.  Hacking and wheezing, the man tried to regain his footing and made it to one knee when her rescuer threw himself on her attacker, pounding him into the cement with violent force.  Vaguely, Usagi recognized the man who had saved her as Mamoru and she frowned, trying to reason when he had arrived and how he had known to come, but before she could do anything else, she was on her knees, trembling uncontrollably.  The man was unconscious at best, dead at worst and Mamoru staggered to his feet, breathing heavily before starting to approach her.  He abruptly stopped and his arms dropped to his sides as he gulped hesitantly and observed her for a time as she shook and wept, a huddled and pathetic form on the sidewalk beneath the ever-falling rain.  Then he was at her side, draping his jacket around her shoulders and rubbing her back softly, gently, as if he was afraid to touch her, or more likely, afraid that she would not take kindly to being handled by a male so soon after her traumatizing experience.

      "Oh, Usa …gomen, gomen nasai …I should have been here …I should have protected you …if I hadn't let you go off alone, if I had followed you sooner …" Mamoru trailed off helplessly, tears brimming in his eyes.  Usagi crumpled against him and strove mightily to stop her sobbing, but in the end it was useless and she was only partially aware when Mamoru lifted her tenderly into his arms before she let her eyes close and her breathing slow as she slipped into blessed unconscious.


	4. The Sweetest Thing

Chapter Three: The Sweetest Thing 

Waking up snug in her bed, comforter pulled up to her neck and the sunlight streaming in through her window, Usagi almost thought that it had all been nothing more than a terrible dream, somehow worse than her normal nightmares of late, and she had rolled over in revulsion, burying her face in her pillow, only to feel the sudden onslaught of aches and pains from the encounter with the man on the streets …yesterday?  Yes, it must have been yesterday, for she wouldn't have been able to sleep through a whole day and because school was still in session her mother wouldn't let her …wouldn't …school …uh oh.  Loosing a patented Usagi scream, she shot up straight in her bed, blankets becoming tangled around her feet and wailed to the world at the top of her lungs,

      "Momma, Luna, why didn't you wake me?  Oh, I'm going to be so late!" She pulled on clothes in a flurry, adding a uniform sweater as she caught sight of the discolorations left on her arms from the man's hand and slipped quietly into the bathroom, giving herself a quick once over, touching the faint bruised scratch on her face from where the man had slapped her.  A shudder ran through her and she stepped back into her room numbly, a disinterested glance at her bedside clock revealing that she was actually a half hour early in waking.  Blinking absently, Usagi sat down on her bed and grabbed a stuffed bunny from where it had been stuffed between her desk and the wall, holding it tight to her chest as she shook with remembered fear.  Tears threatened, but she knew that she couldn't afford to have her face look any worse than it already did if she wanted to pull off hiding this incident from everyone.

      She was sure that nothing good could come of telling anyone …she wasn't sure how her mother would react, and she definitely didn't want her father to know …not just yet anyway, they would smother her with protection and she would never be able to dash off to save the youma victim of the day – or night as the case often was – and she wouldn't be able to be the happy, carefree girl she had once been …she closed her eyes and whimpered softly.  Could she ever go back and be that same cheery girl so full of youthful energy and bolstered by high spirits?  She wasn't sure, but it hurt to think of much just then.

      Moaning softly, she lifted a hand to her head and rubbed the lump at the back where she had hit it against the wall.  A headache was coming on strong and it wouldn't be a nice one.  With a sigh, she forced herself to her feet and moved down the hallway slowly, before realizing that such peculiar behavior would attract unwanted attention.  For some reason, her lips wouldn't form a giddy smile, so she settled for the one that looked as though she was still asleep and yawned exaggeratedly as she hopped down the stairs and into the downstairs bathroom where the medicine and first-aid kit was kept.  Swallowing two Tylenol with a gulp of water, she again inspected her face and nibbled on her lower lip.  The mark on her face was obvious, but at least it didn't look too much like someone had struck her …a little bit of makeup and no one would be able to tell the difference, or so she could hope.

      From the kitchen came a clatter of noise and the soft humming of her mother, Tsukino Ikuko.  "Usagi-chan, is that you?" She called out merrily.

      "Uh …umm, yeah mom!" Usagi called back, gulping nervously.  "Hey, momma, can you help me?"

      The bustle in the kitchen wound down and Ikuko's voice sounded clearer.  "Sure, sweetie, where are you?"

      "The bathroom, momma …" Usagi took a deep breath and smiled wanly as her mother knocked lightly on the door and stepped inside.

      "Oh, baby, what happened?  Are you okay?" Ikuko asked in a motherly demand, one soft hand lightly grazing her daughter's cheek.

      "Hai, momma …just a typical klutz attack …you know me …umm, I was wondering though …since this is kind of, well, glaring, can I try to hide it with makeup?"

      Ikuko gazed at her for a moment and smiled slowly, almost sadly.  "Of course, sweetie …come on, I'll fix you right up, okay?"

      "Arigato, momma," Usagi half-whispered as she trailed after her mother down the hall.

*    *    *

Ms. Haruna sighed heavily as her gaze fell upon the clock and she stood from her desk to wake the young woman sleeping fitfully in her desk.  Tsukino Usagi had fallen asleep sometime during the middle of the last hour and the rest of the students had already filed out and Ms. Haruna hadn't had the heart to wake the girl for the session of detention.  She had a feeling that Usagi was getting sick, for she was uncommonly quiet and hadn't been disruptive in the past few days.  It was early winter and so cold season was in full swing, but it seemed as though the golden-haired, odangoed girl had been struck particularly hard.  Ms. Haruna had watched her move slowly down the hall between classes, head bowed and with her briefcase pulled up against her chest in an unconscious gesture of vulnerability.

      Nibbling on her lower lip, Ms. Haruna gently shook the slumbering girl and frowned.  Usagi was warmer than she should have been, probably from fever and her face was flushed, her breathing almost labored.  "Usagi-san, wake up, school is over and so is detention," She sighed again and shook her head.  "Usagi, wake up!"

      Groaning softly, Usagi opened tired eyes glazed slightly with sleep.  She was trembling slightly as she pushed herself up in her seat.  "Hmm, Miss H?  Oh!  Gomen nasai, Ms. Haruna, I didn't mean to sleep!  I promise I'll make up for it in detention!"

      Ms. Haruna smiled slightly.  "Detention has come and gone, Usagi.  Run along home and get some rest, you're sick as a dog.  If I see you in here for class tomorrow, I am going to send you straight home, is that understood?  Get home and get to bed, I want to see a bright and chipper and _happy _Usagi, not a sick one."

      Usagi smiled weakly in gratitude.  "Arigato, Ms. Haruna-kun, I'll do just that.  Ja ne!" And she gathered up her items and left the building.  Ms. Haruna glanced outside at Usagi's receding form and repressed another sigh.  Sometimes she got so worried for her students, but though she cared for them all, none were as special to her as Usagi and she really didn't want the girl to have to walk all the way home, but she had a faculty meeting to attend with the administration and a thousand other little chores to do before she could call it a night and head home to grade papers and maybe, if she was lucky, have some time to spend with her fiancée.

*    *    *

Mamoru entered the Crown Fruit Parlor and Arcade in a troubled mood, cursing beneath his breath when his gaze fell on a familiar odangoed head in a booth, a blue-haired girl, Mizuno Ami if he wasn't mistaken, sitting beside her.  He wasn't sure why, but he felt a sense of betrayal that Usagi was sitting there with her friend, as if she should have been cooped up at home or spending the day with him instead, and he came down on himself harshly for thinking like that.  The poor girl had almost been raped yesterday, raped!  She deserved every bit of happiness she could get and then some, so he fell back on the tried and true method of gentle teasing to get her attention, and hopefully to see how she was dealing with everything, hopefully to illicit a real Usagi response.

      "Hey, Odango Atama!" He called out.

      For a fleeting moment, Mamoru's hopes lifted as Usagi shot to her feet, righteous rage blazing in her deep cerulean eyes.  But then her eyes clouded and she crumpled …only to have his strong arms fold around her, keeping her more or less upright when she had no support of her own.  The briefest of smiles danced across her face as she breathed a word of thanks and rested quietly in his secure embrace.  Her head was bowed to him, part of her flawless face nestled against his dark crimson sweater as her small hands clung weakly to him, as though she had no more strength to call upon.

      Ami was suddenly there, dark blue eyes fathoms deeper with worry.  "Usagi-chan?  Are you sick?  Is something the matter?" She demanded instantly, her tone dangerously soft.

      Usagi, practically butter in Mamoru's arms, turned her face to regard her blue-haired friend.  "Iie, I am fine, Ami.  I think perhaps I stood up too fast." She pasted on a smile of reassurance.  "Just a dizzy spell …I'm fine now." She clarified.  Mamoru could feel her trembling.  "Could we go shopping another time?"

      While Ami didn't look as though she entirely believed her golden-haired friend, she thankfully offered no protest.  "The holidays are still sometime away, your health is more important than a few gifts.  You're pale, Usagi, you should go home and rest." It was an order and Ami's commanding voice brooked no argument.

      "I can give her a ride home, Ami-san," Mamoru offered, the delight in having Usagi in his arms faded against the knowledge that she wasn't herself.  Her complexion had indeed turned an ashen pallor and Mamoru saw dark circles beneath her eyes masked by makeup, he did not miss the tremor that ran through her either.  Usagi closed her eyes and allowed a bright grin to blossom upon her face as Ami's expression turned thoughtful.

      "Arigato, Chiba-san," Ami said.  "I will go and meet up with the others, Usagi.  I will let them know that you will not be joining us." She smiled thinly.  "Maybe now we can purchase your gifts, ne?"

      Usagi nodded against his chest.  "Arigato," She whispered, shivering.

      "I will make sure she gets home, Ami-san," Mamoru certified.  "And please, call me Mamoru, I wouldn't want a friend stumbling over polite speech."

      She smiled uncertainly again and pulled a pen from her school bag and stole a napkin from the booth and quickly jotted something down.  "Her address, Chi …Mamoru.  Arigato," She turned her attention to Usagi again.  "I will call later on.  Eat something and try to sleep.  You cannot fall ill over break, Usa-baka," Ami admonished lightly. Usagi laughed and managed to stay standing, relying mostly on Mamoru, before sinking weakly into his arms after Ami left.

      Mamoru's brow furrowed as he eased her into a booth and then scooped her into his arms, one hand beneath her knees and the other at her back.  Usagi seemed only remotely aware of the change in her position, her head lolling to rest against his chest as she gave up on the battle to keep her eyes open and within moments, she was asleep with her cheek pressed against his chest, fever riddling her dreams like worms to a rotting apple, seducing her mind into nightmares. 

*    *    *

Chiba Mamoru glanced at the sleeping girl in his car from the corner of his eye as he drove, noting with deep concern at how she appeared to be locked within a bad dream.  She was flushed in the face and her forehead had been burning to the touch, her azure eyes foggy and dazed.  Ami hadn't needed to give him directions – though she could hardly know that - since he had carried Usagi home just the previous day, but apparently she didn't remember that.  He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.  There was a faint discoloration on her cheek and she was wearing a Juuban school sweater instead of the normal sailor-like top, although, considering the season and the weather, that could have been more for common sense than anything else.

      Had she forgotten everything that had happened?  Had she forgotten the attack?  He was sure that he'd never be able to, not in all his days.  Instead of hopping on his bike to go home, he had gone after Usagi, still a bit concerned about her behavior, and he'd arrived just as a strange man had thrown her against the wall of a building.  Recognizing the dazed horror on her face and reacting as well to a burst of painful fear along his link, he had allowed his rationality and sanity to slip away as he had forcefully yanked the filthy man from his Usagi and proceeded to offer some semblance of justice for what the man had intended to do to Usagi, and for what he had done.

      When he had picked her up, he wasn't sure if he recognized her and he couldn't tell if the wetness on her cheeks was rain or tears or both.  Mentally going over the route he walked in the morning and the direction Usagi ran from, he had headed off towards her home and chose the right house on a lucky guess.  A young boy had answered the door and very nearly attacked him when he realized whom Mamoru was carrying in his arms.  Her brother, Shingo, had led him to her room where he had lain her down and gently brushed the wet hair from her face, wanting to do so much for her, but unable to do more than cover her up.

      Shingo had informed him that their father was at work and their mother shopping, and that he would have his mother look in on Usagi as soon as she was home, offering as well to call over Mamoru's house if and when Usagi woke up.  Obviously she had slept through the night and Mamoru wasn't sure what explanation she had given her family to tell away the bruises, but it was clear that her exposure to the poor weather had given her a nasty cold.  Poor, poor Usagi, it seemed as though nothing was going right for her.  This would be the second time in as many days that he would bring Usagi home, unconscious and unwell.


	5. Amongst the Flowers

Chapter Four: Amongst the Flowers 

He was slumped full-length on her couch, sleeping soundly.  She quietly watched him, noting the tired bruises beneath his eyes.  He looked very worn-out.  And it was her fault.  She had woken sometime after midnight and traipsed downstairs for a glass of water, only to stop in her tracks as a familiar form became evident on her couch, an afghan likely supplied by her mother covering his slumbering body.  He was doing so much for her lately, so many nice things, she was afraid she'd never be able to reimburse him for the time he was wasting on her.

      She sipped at the water, wishing idly that the cocoa she was making would hurry up.  She wanted to drink something that would fill her with warmth and she knew from experience that hot chocolate was the key to that.  Mamoru groaned softly and shifted in position, dark blue eyes sleepily opening as he frowned and managed to move into a sitting position, blinking at his strange surroundings.

      "Arigatou, Mamoru." Usagi called lightly from where she was standing before the cool hearth.  "You've done so much lately, so much that I will never be able to pay you back for.  Arigatou."

      He had started at her voice, unexpected in the dim hours before dawn when all the world was silent.  "It was nothing, Usagi.  I am thankful that I could help you.  Are you …how are you feeling?"

      "Chilled." She replied.  "Chilled, my head is aching something fierce, wobbly, and like I have to vomit."

      He rose quickly from the couch, all traces of sleep absent from his graceful movements and his voice as he spoke again.  "Usa, lie down, you're very sick.  I don't want you to get worse, I want you to get better."

      She smiled at him.  "Arigatou, iie.  My mother is home, Mamoru, you didn't have to stay."

      "She insisted that I rest, Usa, just as I am insisting that you do," He answered as he took her arm and carefully led her to the couch, sitting at her side once she had complied.  "At least you can sit in your own house if you will not heed good advice by sleeping."

      "Mamoru …"

      "Hai?"

      Usagi swallowed hard past the lump growing in her throat.  "Could you leave please?  Go back to your house, get some real sleep before you have to go to work or school or whatever.  I am tired of being a burden on everyone."

      "But, Usagi, you aren't," He started.

      "Please, Mamoru …just go …when I'm ill I don't like dealing with anyone because I get cranky and I don't want to hurt you.  Please, Mamoru …"

      He clasped her hands for a moment, squeezing gently before rising without a word and picking his jacket up from the arm of the couch.  "Usa, if you need me, give me a ring.  I know Shingo has my number written down somewhere …" He trailed off and quickly shrugged into his jacket.  "Sweet dreams, odango." He called quietly as the door closed behind him and Usagi sat alone in the pale darkness, wishing he still held her hands, wishing his reassuring presence was at her side still, wishing for a thousand things that she had just callously sent away.

*    *    *

Ikuko smiled wistfully as she came to the base of the stairs.  Usagi stood near the large bay window in the den, a steaming mug of cocoa resting on the coffee table and a chocolate chip muffin between her hands.  "What are you doing up this early?" Ikuko asked quietly.

      Usagi permitted herself a small smile.  "Eating breakfast," She replied lightly.

      "Have you slept at all?  It's six thirty in the morning."

      The golden-haired child sighed softly but did not speak.  Ignoring the inquiry, she took a bite out of the muffin and placed it on a napkin beside her cocoa, swallowing the morsel she had taken off.  "I'm not hungry." She murmured in response to her mother's unvoiced question.  The sleeves of her wintergreen sweater fell back from her slender wrists as she lifted her arms to stretch in the pool of dawn sunshine.  Ugly purple bruises stood out in stark clarity against her creamy new milk complexion and she quickly lowered her arms, the slumping of her posture and understanding gulp testimony to her awareness that her mother knew.  Ikuko noticed Usagi's small hands shaking as she lifted the delicate porcelain cup to her lips to take a sip of the cocoa, saw unshed tears glistening in her daughter's eyes …felt the waves of countless emotions flooding from the distraught young woman.  Wordlessly Ikuko moved to her daughter's side as the cup fell from Usagi's fingers and bounced once on the pristine white carpet, the murky contents spilling forth and staining almost upon contact.

      Usagi sank into Ikuko's caring hug, silent tears coursing down her tender cheeks as she trembled with the effort to hold back her pain.  And then the dam broke.  She buried herself in the comfort of her mother's presence and touch and wept brokenly, not the characteristic wails of a troubled teenage girl, but heart wrenching sobs of one who had seen too much too soon.  Together, mother and daughter cried as the sun rose in the sky, signaling the arrival of a new day.  At first they were tears of release …of hurt, shards of a shattered innocence that melted into tears of healing, and slowly the two returned from the brink.

      Their tears were abiding, salty streaks drying on cheeks when Usagi finally spoke up again.  "You knew,"

      Ikuko smiled gently at her daughter.  "I knew you didn't have a klutz attack.  Are you ready to talk?"

      Usagi paused and lowered her eyes, chest heaving as she bit down on her lower lip.  After a long moment she raised her gaze again and nodded mutely.  Wordlessly, Ikuko pulled her down to the floor, sitting next to her with her arm wrapped securely about her baby girl's shoulders.  "Momma …I'm not sure I want Daddy to know.  He …wouldn't take it well.  Can, can we please just keep this between us …for now?"

      "Of course, baby, you can tell him whenever you're ready.  I'm here for you now to listen and to be your friend, not your mother and not a tattletale to easily provoked fathers." Ikuko joked lightly.

      "Arigato, momma, but I'd like it if you were my mother now too." She took a deep breath and let it out in a rush, pursing her lips as she debated whether or not to reveal everything.  But it was past time that her mother knew the truth …the _whole _truth and her heart ached to get everything into the open.  "I don't really have the energy to make you believe me right now, but I can show you the proof later on," She forewarned, gulping.  "I'm Sailor Moon, momma, I fight against youmas to protect our world and I'm searching for the Moon Princess and the Mystical Silver Crystal.  Together, with Sailors Mars and Mercury …and Tuxedo Kamen, we work to bring about the downfall of the Negaverse.  I'd love to tell you everyone's real identities, but I'm afraid that I can't do that.  It would require breaking the trusts I have with them, and besides, I'm sure you could guess now anyway."

      "I'm proud of you, sweetie," She whispered, tightening her hold and kissing her daughter's cheek.

      Usagi managed a weak smile.  "Arigato, momma." Now came the really hard part.  "These …marks, didn't come from a youma battle though …or any klutz attack.  I never meant to lie to you, momma, but I wasn't ready to talk to anyone.  After visiting the Crown and talking with Mamoru about the horrible nightmares I've been having, nightmares I can't even remember and this languid feeling I can't shake off, I started home.  It was getting late, but I hadn't noticed and the rain was falling heavily, but the thunder and lightning wasn't enough to really scare me …but before I could get too far, a man came from the shadows and grabbed my wrists.  I tried to break loose, but then he slapped me.  He picked me up from the ground and he slammed me against the wall of a building.  His hands started to …to go places now that I was dazed and the fright almost made me faint, and he had a knife to my throat …and then, then …"

      Ikuko felt tears coursing down her face again and wiped the silent symbols of hurt from her daughter's cheeks as Usagi took a ragged breath and went on.  "And then …Mamoru was there, and he tackled the guy.  They were wrestling on the street and Mamoru knocked him around before the guy went unconscious …and I can't really remember what happened after that …just that Mamoru was there, but he wouldn't come near me …and then he finally came over and lifted me into his arms and carried me home."

      She was shaking again and clung desperately for her mother.  "If he hadn't been there …if he hadn't come along and beaten that man …I could have been …I …I …" She stammered helplessly, collapsing into fresh tears.  Ikuko was eternally thankful that Kenji was out of town and Shingo at a friend's, she wasn't sure how she could have salvaged anything from the current situation without telling part of what Usagi had just said.

      "Oh my poor little baby," Ikuko whimpered.  She wasn't precisely concerned with Usagi being a Sailor Soldier because she had a feeling all along that something was up when she ran off all the time and came back babying her right hand and sporting hurts that were gone within a few hours.  She managed to stifle her own tears long enough to flash her daughter a cracked smile and murmured,  "I guess Mamoru isn't as bad as you have always claimed," She knew of course, that Mamoru was the object of Usagi's affection, though whether her own daughter knew that was still debatable and from what she knew of the young man, he was intelligent, caring and a trifle distant.  She had run into him one day while grocery shopping when he offered to carry her bags back home.  He had been polite and possessed a strength she envied, but his dark blue eyes had been pained as they had walked past little families on the street and by the playground.  She wasn't sure what skeletons were in his closet, but she felt sure that they weren't dangerous, just that they were the source of his hurt.

      "Oh, momma!" Usagi exclaimed weakly, laughing despite herself.  "You don't understand, he's been so nice to me lately!  He gave me a ride to school one morning on his motorcycle and bought me a cocoa and …" She squirmed around to grab something from the coffee table and grinned triumphantly at the chocolate chip muffin through her moist eyes.  "This!  And his arms around me …when he held me for the first time …not after …after …the incident," She swallowed hard and forced another smile.  "Momma, I think I may be falling in love." Her eyes glazed over in pleasure and she wrapped her arms about herself, sighing softly.

      Ikuko cried again, this time in joy for her daughter.  She wasn't sure how she knew, but she was beyond sure that Mamoru was absolutely perfect for her little girl.  And she had a feeling that he liked Usagi as well.  Her heart seemed about to burst within her chest, so happy she was for Usagi and so grateful she was for Usagi's savior, Chiba Mamoru.  She reminded herself to invite the young man over to dinner sometime and to thank him beyond all measure of the word for preserving Usagi's dignity and her innocence, which while in shambles, was still intact.  Indeed, if Mamoru had not shown up when he had …a shudder ran through her at this prospect and she felt bile climb into her throat.  Unable to properly express how relieved she was, she merely threw her arms around Usagi and hugged the living daylights out of the golden child, feeling immeasurably elated when her daughter squeezed back.


	6. The Things We Need

**Chapter Five: The Things We Need**

Mamoru was walking along the street, hands in his pockets and face downcast as he thought about Usagi, thought about how much she meant to him and how worried he was for her welfare.  She was so naïve, so innocent and yet she seemed to possess a profound inner strength and a steadfast determination that was a pale echo of stubbornness.  He wanted to be there for her always, to keep her safe from people like the sleazes prowling the streets, to shower her with such adoration and appreciation that she would only ever love him …and he slowed, blinking as his mouth fell open a bit.  He wanted her love?  He wanted her to care?  He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted anyone to love him, knowing that he could never find happiness in their company, not as long as the princess was out there somewhere and held all the answers he could need.  Somehow though, the elusive promises of the princess held little weight when balanced against the radiant joy and honest affection he felt in her presence.

      A smooth velvet voice undercut his thoughts and brought his attention to the fact that he wasn't alone on the road and that he was, in fact, standing in front of the steps leading to the temple where Hino Rei lived and worked.  The raven-haired girl set aside her broom and smiled lightly, expression patiently amused as she repeated her words.  "You love her don't you?" Rei asked softly.  Mamoru started and let out a shaky breath as his brow furrowed.  He tried several times to speak up, but each met with no success and finally he just looked to Rei with his heart in his eyes.

      She gave a satisfied nod then before laughing, low and rich.  "I just knew it was mutual …did you just now realize how you feel?" She reached forward and took one of his hands as he made no reply, still somewhat in a stupor as to the goings on.  "Would you like to know what she told me once?  The best feeling in the world is knowing that you belong somewhere to some person …that you are their everything and more, that you are needed and cared for and finally, that you belong.  She might not know this herself right now, Mamoru-san …but I'm confident that she longs for, more than anything else, to belong with you.  She needs you, Mamoru, just as you need her.  Think about that and find a way to talk to her.  Perhaps I'll be seeing you at the winter celebration in two nights?"

      Mamoru was about to ask her what she meant when it dawned on him and he offered her a grin, squeezing her hand in mute thanks.  "I'll be there, Rei-san." And he was gone again in the next minute, striding along the sidewalk with new hope in his heart as she watched with a smile before returning to her chores.

*    *    *

How he had survived two days without running into her once was beyond him.  Of course he knew that she was recuperating from her illness and that she was likely struggling to achieve some peace of mind in the face of all that had happened to her recently, but still, it was a change of pace from crashing into her in the morning and exchanging verbal spars before meeting again at the arcade for round two.  If she was still sick though and wouldn't be at Rei's temple he didn't know what he would do …although the idea of dropping by her house for a visit – as a concerned friend – had some appeal.

      The celebration sounded as if it would be a pleasant enough ceremony to pass some time.  It was a nighttime event, paper lanterns illuminating the grounds of the temple and a few tended fires adding extra light.  There were pressed cherry blossoms scattered all over the earth – obviously kept from cherry blossom season for this express purpose – and there was much food and merriment.  Rei and her grandfather, along with Yuuichoirou who was apparently a temple aid, were perpetually on the move talking to people and explaining the significance of the event and the purpose of the poppers and other festivities planned for the evening.

      Mamoru recognized several of Usagi's friends and some people from his own school and he was about to give up hope entirely when he recognized Usagi's mother standing with a man he presumed to be Usagi's father and speaking with Rei.  He threaded his way through the people gathered on the lawns and bowed politely once he reached their side, shaking the man's hand and accepting Ikuko's enthusiastic hug of greeting.

      "Good evening, Mrs. Tsukino …Mr. Tsukino?" He addressed inquiringly.

      "Ah, you're the boy I've heard so much about lately.  Chiba, is it?  Chiba Mamoru.  Hai, I'm Usagi's father.  Pleased to meet you."

      "Likewise, Tsukino-sama." He smiled a bit tentatively after saying hello to Rei as well.  "Is Usagi here by any chance?"

      "She'll be here presently.  She stayed with Shingo to wait for Mika to return home and then all three of them will be here." Kenji replied.

      "Oh, Mika is such a dear …I think she really likes our Shingo-chan." Ikuko gushed, smiling widely at everyone.

      Kenji sweatdropped and nodded.  "Well, he's certainly taken a shining to her."

      "Puppy love is the sweetest, isn't it?" Rei murmured before excusing herself to help Yuuichoirou with one of the mini-games set up in the yard.

      "Hmm, it's nearly midnight, they should be here quite soon." Ikuko mused.

      "How long does this celebration last?" Mamoru asked.  "This is the first I've been to."

      Kenji clapped him on the back warmly.  "This will be a night to remember then.  There are some fireworks set off at midnight, most in festive patterns like snowflakes to greet the coldest hour.  Afterwards there are fire readings held and the games are played and people can dance until dawn when we officially welcome in the winter season."

      Ikuko grinned and elbowed him gently.  "Dawn is when lovers kiss, it's one of the most romantic and magical moments of the year." She smiled brightly at her husband.  "It was when we were married, in fact."

      "Happy anniversary, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino!" Mamoru exclaimed, smiling genuinely.

      "Arigato, Mamoru-kun." Kenji replied, hugging his wife close.  "If you'll excuse us, we've got to go make Shingo and Mika uncomfortable.  Aren't parents just the most embarrassing people?"

      Luckily for him, Mamoru didn't hear the last of his words, his eyes following a familiar-looking girl in a white kimono with pale blue patterns as she finished climbing the stairs, her twin odangoes in a slightly different fashion – with the tails flipped up to form circles hanging down from the buns in what appeared to almost be a Leia from Star Wars style.

      "Enjoy your evening, Mamoru-san." Ikuko added as her husband began to lead her away.  "And be sweet with my daughter."  _That_ Mamoru did hear and he gave an embarrassed little chuckle as he waved and went to greet Usagi.

*    *    *

Usagi was pleasantly surprised when a hand reached out and caught her arm in a light hold.  For a heartbeat she had been frightened that it was the man again but her fears were quelled when a familiar voice spoke to her softly.

      "You surely don't want me to leave again, do you Odango?"

      "Mamoru-chan!" She cried jubilantly, catching him in an unexpected hug.  She had been fretting for the past 48 hours about how rude she had been when she sent him away and, had she not been stuck in bed with a raging fever, chills, and a cough that did little for her upset stomach.  Seeing his dark blue eyes flickering with mirth and joy and hearing the warmth in his voice had made her at least certain that he wasn't going to hold anything she had said or done against her.

      A sudden noise and an explosion of light made her jump and squeal as he instinctively pulled her close and both laughed out loud with relief as their gazes followed everyone else's to the sky where silver still stood out in the pretty picture of a moon and twinkling stars.

      "The fireworks!" Usagi said, smiling hugely.  "C'mon, Mamoru-chan, let's sit down and watch them!"

      The fireworks lasted well over half an hour and afterwards the pair went about meeting and talking with people, Mamoru having taken Usagi's arm in a gentlemanly manner and escorting her about the temple grounds.  They whiled away the hours playing games and talking quietly together as they wandered, a fire reading for Mamoru revealing four strange stones offering consol and a land of crystal where someone very dear lay entombed in a crystal coffin while Usagi's showed a little girl with pink hair and a tiny vision of a silver woman.  Discussing the revelations, neither noticed as the sky began to lighten in color until Usagi pointed to a bright star in the sky, the two of them lying upon the frost-sheathed grass and trying to identify constellations and she saw the beginnings of the day break.  Gasping softly, Usagi tucked herself closer to his warmth, putting a small hand on his shoulder and gesturing with her other to the horizon.

      "It's a new day." Mamoru whispered.  "Usagi …about the night of the attack …" He began tentatively, working to breach the subject that they had avoided all night.

      Nibbling pensively on her lower lip, Usagi gave him the ghost of a smile and pressed two fingers against his lips.  "Shh …please, let's not ruin such a wonderful night …I'm fine now, I'm safe.  Given some time and with the support of my amazing friends and family I'll get over it …I'll have to."

      "Oh, Usa." Mamoru mumbled, giving her a lopsided grin.  "You've got too much weight on your shoulders …I shouldn't have mentioned a thing."

      "No, no, it's okay …it's still too sore a subject however …please, just hold me for awhile?  It's suddenly so cold." Fright had darkened her deep blue gaze and he wrapped his arms around her securely, rocking her gently and wishing that he hadn't said a word.  He knew that in time she would be less hesitant to talk about it and, though he was deeply concerned over her physical and emotional well-being, he wasn't about to press the issue.

      "This dawn is for you, Usagi." He breathed at last, rubbing her back gently and kissing the top of her head.  She giggled softly and squirmed a bit to look up at him, smiling with delight.

      "The sun shines for you, Mamoru," Usagi whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth before snuggling closer into his embrace as they both watched the sky change from a dark magenta to a burning crimson-gold as the rays of the sun pierced the darkness of the dawn like arrows and the sun rose up into the sky, shining down upon the young couple with all the warmth in the world.

Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Co. do not belong to me.  

AN's:  I apologize if the ending seems a bit rushed because really it is and if anything didn't make sense, please contact me to ask about it.  I'm going to need to revise this to make it better and anything you'd like to say or ask could help.  I finished this at about two-thirty in the morning with my index finger superglued to my thumb – yo es muy tonta.  Love you all,

Hugs, kisses and sweet *day*dreams ~ Aldrean Treu Peri, Neo-Moon Guardian ~

See you, Space Cowboy!


End file.
